


The Crown of a King

by Okamitaeo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Dungeons & Dragons References, Elves, Eventual Smut, F/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamitaeo/pseuds/Okamitaeo
Summary: After the calamity of the Dark War, many people believed the world would just fall back into place. Those people were wrong. Their kind king was murdered, and at the hands of his loyal guards no less. The new king has issued a warrant for the heads of the traitorous women he once called friends. The heroes of the Dark War disappeared shortly after the battle, no evidence left in their wake. With no one to call on, the hordes have gone rampant. Women are murdered, children were stolen, men taken from their families to serve once again in the war against an unseen enemy. Left with no other option, a group of misfits takes on a task greater than anything they've ever faced before.





	The Crown of a King

Two men leaned casually against a bed frame, sitting on a well-worn and dirty floor. Another man was fast asleep on the bed, a large hairy dog snuggled up at his feet. 

The two men on the floor were talking in hushed whispers, going over a small piece of parchment with elegant scrawling. The man on the bed snorted, and rolled over, gently kicking the sleeping beast at his feet.

The two men glanced up at the two sleeping figures, checking to see if either of them had woken up. When the two made no further moves, the men on the floor dipped their heads close again, continuing their conversation. 

Suddenly, the door to their room slammed open, a young elven woman striding in elegantly. The men on the floor groaned, and the older man on the bed shot up, his gray hair disheveled and sticking to his face.

“What the he-” He was quickly cut off by the woman, who slammed a paper down on the small table in the corner of the room.

“Look! Found us a new job peasants.” She grinned, twirling around to glare at the half-asleep man on the bed. “Wakey wakey, time to get up and get to work.” She looked down at the men on the floor, and rolled her eyes.

“Connor, Nines, get up off that nasty floor. You do realize you’re going to have to wash your precious clothes now right?” The man on the right stood, dusting off his pristine white tunic. There were smudges of dirt around the hem of his shirt, and he sighed. 

“Great. You would think they would take the time to at least wash their floors once in awhile.” He looked down to his compatriot, who looked like a startling copy of himself, but with dark brown eyes instead of silver. “Come on Connor, I suppose we should try and find breakfast for Hank for when he decides to wake.” Nines held his hand out and helped Connor stand, the two of them graceful in every movement. 

“Yes, I think he would appreciate that.” Without acknowledging the woman, the two elven men left, continuing to speak in hushed whispers to each other. 

She watched them leave with an angry grunt, and turned to the man on the bed, yanking the covers off of him.

“Get up Hank. We don't have time to be messing around. We're low on coin, which feels weird for me to even say.” She said, sticking her tongue out in mock disgust. The dog let out a high-pitched yawn, and jumped off the bed, eager to get to work.

“Leave me alone. I'm human you know. I can't just meditate like you guys and not be tired.” He rolled back over, seemingly undeterred by the cold. She stared at him for a moment and then grabbed him around the waist, hauling him over her shoulder.

“Fine. If you won't get up I'll make you.” He let out an angry grumble, but otherwise allowed her to carry him. 

As they descended the stairs, the room opened up into a large area, multiple tables set around a large hearth, the blazing fire keeping the patrons warm. On the edge of the room from the stairway, a large bar could be seen, very few people actually awake or drinking at this hour.

Currently an older man was polishing some glasses behind the bar, talking quietly to the two elven men in front of him. 

The elven woman dropped Hank onto a chair nearby, and strode up to her friends.

“Glad to see you could wake him up Oath.” She gave him a smirk, and shrugged.

“He can't really argue when I drag him downstairs.” The one named Nines nodded, and sat down at the bar, tucking his beautiful cloak around himself.

Connor could see the bartender giving them a curious glance. “We would like to order some breakfast and pay our tab from the previous night.” The older man nodded, and ducked under the counter for a moment.

“Alright, one room for one night, and… Gods, you really drank that much last night?” He chuckled darkly to himself. “That'll bring you to 40 gold.” Nines let out a heavy sigh, and reached behind himself, looking for something.

Connor turned an accusing glare towards Oath. “I thought you said you would be watching him? Sounds like you just watched him drink himself into a stupor.” Oath rolled her eyes, and leaned on the counter, crossing her legs behind herself.

“I'd like to see you try and stop him once he's started. He could throw all of us out if he really tried.” Neither Connor or Nines could argue, and they all sent cautious glances over their shoulders towards Hank. 

His head was down on the table, arms fold in a makeshift pillow. Sumo was at his feet, keeping him warm. The three of them smiled softly, and sighed almost in unison.

“It's getting harder to keep getting mad at him.” Nines said, resting an elbow on the bar to prop his head up with his hand. Oath nodded.

“I just wish he would let us protect him like he protects us. Even if it isn't a physical battle.” She grumbled, walking away from them towards Hank. Connor remained silent, watching Hank with dark eyes.

“He needs help brother. This is the third time this week he's been so reckless.” Nines faced forward again.

“We can't help him if he refuses help. The best we can do is keep him busy.” The bar keep placed the glass he was polishing down.

“Alright, what can I get you for breakfast?” Connor turned his attention back to the older man.

“What kinds of fresh produce do you have?” The gentleman gave them a curious stare, as if seeing them for the first time.

“Just got in a shipment of the finest fruits you'll find around here. Got a beautiful batch of wood cherries and some arctic carambola.” He glanced over their shoulders to the rest of their party. “I'm sure you'd like them.” Connor nodded.

“We'll take that then. With some bread and cheese as well.” He paused, then added,  “Oh, and some meat and potatoes for our human friend. And coffee, if you have it.” The man nodded.

“That'll run you… How about two gold?” Nines seemed to be content with the price, and placed two golden coins down on the counter. The man gave them a polite nod as he slid the coin toward himself.

“I thank you kindly. If you just want to have a seat I can bring that out when it's ready. Everything together or as its finished?” Nines stood.

“As it's ready.” The man nodded, and turned away from them, yelling out items as he entered the kitchen. Nines and Connor walked over to the table the other two were at, sitting down gracefully.

“So what was this about a new job?” Hank asked, rolling his head to give Oath a curious look.

“It's kind of vague. The king has issued an arrest for two people, for treason against the crown. He says they've murdered his older brother, and have been causing damage to towns across the world.” She slid the paper from her pocket and onto the table. 

The flyer only repeated what Oath had said, calling for an arrest on two mysterious women. There were no pictures. Connor looked at the flyer.

“There's no images of them? How are we supposed to know what they look like?” The final words on the paper caught his attention. “They… They're manipulating dragons?” He asked, shock written on his face.

Oath looked up from the table, and took the page back, tucking it back into her cloak. The bartender arrived then, placing down a platter of cheeses and fruits in front of them, along with a basket of fresh bread and four steaming mugs of coffee.

“Enjoy. The rest should be out shortly.” The four of them thanked the man, and Nines handed him a silver piece as thanks. 

The three elven party members began to eat, while Hank took a piece of bread and munched on it slowly.

“So two people with dragons are terrorizing the kingdom? How is anyone supposed to stop that?” He tore a chunk out of his bread. “We barely made out with our lives that time we fought that single dragon. How can we hope to kill two, plus some powerful people who are controlling them?” The elves remained silent.

“Oath, is this really the only job you could find?” Connor asked, popping a cherry into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. She shrugged.

“It's the only thing worth our time. Everything else was petty cash. The reward on this is massive. We'll probably never have to work again.” Nines raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? And what would that reward be?” She pulled out the paper once more, and read them the prize.

“Housing will be provided in Neverwinter for each party member, along with 800,000 gold to be split among members.” The three men stopped eating, stunned into silence.

“800,000?” Connor asked, as if to double check. Oath nodded.

“That's what it says. This is a high-risk job. But if we can pull it off we won't ever have to work again.” Just then the bartender returned with Hank’s food, a large plate heaping with various meats and steamed potatoes. 

Hank grumbled a thanks, but the man didn't leave. 

“You know, it's odd to see three of your kind in the same area.” He suggested, glancing over the three elves. “After the Dark War, most of you had gone into hiding. Who are you guys?” He asked, glancing over the four of them. Connor turned his head to look at him.

“A simple traveling party. We typically work for mercenary guilds, or anyone who needs help.” The man gave him a hard look, and then glanced over to his brother.

“I know you guys now. You're the Golden Nymphs.” The four people at the table visibly flinched. Nines gave the man a cold glare.

“Yes, I suppose that is our adventuring name. But we try to keep a lower profile in small towns like these.” He said, hinting at the man to keep quiet.

“But why? You guys are legendary! Everyone's heard the story of how you single-handedly destroyed the defenses at the front lines. If not for you guys, we would have lost that war.” The four fell silent, avoiding the man's gaze.

“That was a dark time.” Connor muttered, looking up towards Hank, who had an unreadable expression.

“Well if I had known you were the Nymphs, I wouldn't have made you pay! The publicity of having you stay at my inn is payment enough.” He said, clapping Nines roughly on the shoulder.

Before the man withdrew his hand, Nines own shot out, grabbing onto the man roughly. The man let out a strangled gasp, the sheer speed and power of the elf shocking him.

“And that is why we stay low. We don't need people following us, asking for whatever help they can think of. We're not going to help you kill a few goblins pestering your town.” He glanced over his shoulder at the man, his gray eyes dangerous. “That's work for your local mercenary guild or the Crownsguard. Not for people like us.” 

He gave the man one last warning squeeze, and the man felt his hand pop. He quickly withdrew when Nines released his hand, fully aware Nines could have destroyed his hand in a matter of seconds.

“Y-yes, of course.” He stuttered, quickly giving the four of them a bow. “I'll, uh, make sure no one knows you were here.” Oath gave him a dazzling smile.

“That's great. Because if word comes back to us that you told, well…” The man didn't see her move, but he felt the slight jostle of his hair, and turned to see what it was. 

A dark, twisted looking dagger was vibrating in the wall, the sheer force of its throw causing it to dig into the wood a good four inches. He looked down at the ground, and noticed a couple of locks of his hair floating down gently.

“That won't miss next time.” She warned. The man stumbled backwards, quickly retreating. Hank sighed, and quickly began eating.

“Time for us to leave I think.” He mumbled around his food. Nines and Connor nodded.

“Hurry and eat. I’ll go find us some supplies.” Nines said, grabbing a small chunk of bread and standing. “Connor, if you could prepare the horses for departure.” Without waiting for Connor to respond, Nines quickly exited the inn, closing the door quietly behind himself. 

Hank stood after stuffing a bit of meat into his mouth, then dropped the plate on the ground, giving the rest of his breakfast to his trusty dog.

“Here you go Sumo. I’ll make sure to get you some food once we’re on the move again.” Sumo didn’t seem to mind too much with this makeshift breakfast, quickly scarfing down the remnants on the plate. Connor stood to leave.

“Oath, if you would just make sure everything is taken care of here I would appreciate it. Meet me outside in five.” Connor gave Sumo a soft pat on the head as he exited. 

As Connor stepped outside into the warm sun, a sudden chill came over him. He glanced around, unsure if he was in danger. A small shadow fell over him, and he looked up.

A small figure was high above him, appearing to be some sort of hawk. He watched as it passed over him. It circled overhead once, but otherwise continued onwards. He continued his walk towards the stable, the feeling of unease disappearing gradually. 

Right before he entered the stable, he froze, and whipped around to look in the direction the hawk was flying. The creature looked like it was incredibly high in the sky, maybe four miles up. The more he thought about it, there was no way that thing could have been a hawk. Whatever was visible that high up must be massive. 

He tried to shake that thought from his head, and realized his uneasiness came from whatever that creature was. He went about his a business a little faster, paying the stable hand a few silver for boarding the horses, and double checked the straps on the saddles. 

He led the four horses out, and hopped on his own, a beautiful blue roan. It gave a small sidestep as he climbed into the saddle, but otherwise was docile. He gave the reins a small flick, and was off towards the inn.

He waited outside the inn patiently, gently stroking his horses neck as it gave a small shake of its head. A few moments later, Oath and Hank walked out, Sumo close on their heels.

“Get everything?” Connor asked, handing the reins of the horses over to their respective owners. Oath shrugged.

“If not, guess we’ll just have to buy some new stuff.” Hank grumbled something unintelligible, and ungraciously mounted his horse, struggling for a moment as he tried to climb into the saddle. Connor sighed, and nudged his horse to turn around.

“Nines said he would be at the towns entrance once we were prepared to leave.” The four of them took off at a relatively slow pace, Sumo trotting along beside them. A few of the townsfolk had begun to trickle out of their homes, waving to the group as they passed.

Connor was unsure if it was because they recognized him, or if it was because they were simply being nice, but regardless, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable hanging around in this town for any longer. 

When they finally reached the towns edge, Nines was talking to a guard stationed at the gate, the guard seeming to be pointing Nines to the east. As the rest of his group approached, Nines thanked the guard, and began to walk towards the horses.

“He suggested if we wanted to find some easy coin we should head towards Silverymoon. A lot of people have been disappearing from the city, and many of the guards over there are stretched so thin they don’t have many people to send out to look for them.” Nines quickly mounted his horse, a handsome buckskin, and the four were off. “They’ve been hiring mercenaries to try and track the missing, but even the mercenaries have gone missing, so not many people are willing to take jobs out east.” He gave them all a wry smile.

“That’s where we come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, it's your friendly neighborhood newb here! This is my first story (ever posted on AO3 that is) and more will be following! I'm a sucker for all things fantasy and hot men related, so you can expect lots of stories involving both. ;) Anywho, I have more in store for this and other stories, so stay tuned!
> 
> If anyone has suggestions for posting tips and tricks I'm all ears! And I may even take suggestions for story arcs and new characters! I have to fill this fantasy town somehow. xD


End file.
